Kiss Me Underneath The Moon Light
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: The gang decides to spend their night at the carnival. But when Cat and Robbie can't find their friends, the night goes better than they planned. Cabbie Fluff inside.


**A/N: In the mood to write something fluffy. Here you go.**

**Narrator POV**

"Is everyone here?" Tori asked, looking at her four friends.

The gang had decided to spend their memorial weekend by going to the carnival that was in town. They figured it was a great way to have some fun and enjoy their four day weekend.

"Robbie's not here yet!" Cat chimed from where she was looking at her phone, texting Robbie.

"Ugh well too bad for him it's getting late." Jade said turning to the entrance.

"But he'll be here any minute!" Cat pouted, typing away.

Tori looked at her sympathetically. "Well we can just go in and when he gets here he can meet us." She suggested. "It is getting late…"

"Okay…" She huffed, following them in.

Cat looked forward to where her friends were admiring the rides and amusements, before looking back to the exit.

"Guys!" She called ahead, getting their attention. "I'm going to wait here for Robbie. We'll meet you guys." She said, sending off another text to Robbie.

"Are you sure you want to wait by yourself?" Jade checked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Robbie will be here soon." She waved as they walked away.

Cat stood there, going back to her phone to text Robbie.

**They all went inside. I'm waiting for you by the entrance though :) – Cat**

**Thanks but you don't have to. Go have fun. :) – Robbie**

**But it's not fun without you! :* - Cat**

**Turn around ;P – Robbie**

Cat spun around, making a happy surprised noise when she saw her curly haired friend smiling goofily at her.

She giggled, skipping up to him before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Hi cutie." He chuckled, hugging her back.

"Hi Robbie!" She blushed, letting go of him. "Let's go find the others!" She giggled, grabbing his hand.

They walked around for ten minutes, unable to find anyone. On top of that, no one was answering their phone, probably too consumed with enjoying themselves.

Cat slumped down on a bench, followed by Robbie who sat down next to her.

"We're never going to find them…" She pouted.

"Well they have to be around here somewhere." Robbie said, looking around.

"Yeah…" She said, scooting closer to him. "Well we could just have fun by ourselves…" She trailed off. "…alone." She said shyly, looking up at him innocently, her cheeks tinting pink.

"O-Okay…" He stuttered nervously at their closeness.

Cat stood up, along with Robbie before the headed off to have some fun.

They went on rides and bought cotton candy, having a blast, even if it was just the two of them by themselves. Cat was having fun because she had Robbie all to herself.

She didn't tell him, but she never texted the gang asking where they were. Why would she do that when she could spend the whole night with her Robbie?

That's right, _her_ Robbie.

"Want to get some ice cream?" Robbie suggested, much to Cat's pleasure.

"Sure." She smiled sweetly as they made their way to the ice cream stand.

"What would you like?" Robbie asked, turning to her.

"Hmmm…a vanilla cone." She smiled.

"Two vanilla cones please." Robbie said politely to the man.

He handed them their cones as both Cat and Robbie dug in their pockets for money. Robbie beat Cat to it, placing a five on the table before she could pull it out of her hand bag.

"Robbie…" She trailed off.

"What?" He shrugged, handing her the ice cream cone.

"Let me pay you back." She said, taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Not going to happen." He smiled.

"Why not." She whined.

"Because I'm being a gentle man and buying the adorable young lady an ice cream cone." He said, licking his ice cream as well.

Cat giggled, her face turning red at his words.

"Thank you Robbie." She smiled.

He nodded, smiling at her.

Though her smile didn't last long as her ice cream fell from her cone, landing on the grass.

"Awe man." She pouted, looking down at her ice cream.

"It's okay Kitty Cat." Robbie said. "We can share mine if you want." He offered, holding out his cone.

"No Robbie that's fine-"

"Cat." He insisted, still holding out his cone.

She smiled, leaning in and taking a lick of the yummy treat.

After finishing the ice cream, they now waited on line for a game. It was the one where you have to throw the baseballs to knock down the bottles in order to get a prize. Knock down one, get a small prize. Knock down two, get a medium and knock down all of them to get a large.

Cat watched as the couples in front of them played the game. She watched as the girls hung all over their muscle head boyfriends, winning them giant stuff animals.

Cat saw one of the guys chuckle as he looked over at Robbie before he handed his girlfriend a giant teddy bear. He whispered to her, both of them glancing at Robbie before laughing.

Robbie just stood their awkwardly, face turning red.

Cat frowned, an idea popping into her head.

She smirked, moving closer to Robbie. She grabbed his hand, wrapping his arm around her waist.

He gave her a confused look, making her smile.

She shot a glance over at the couple that now stared at them with awe and confusion.

"Cat you don't have to-"

But he was cut off with her tiny finger to his lips. She pressed herself against him more before leaning up and gently rubbing her nose against his. She didn't bother to acknowledge the fact that they were both blushing like crazy.

She glanced back over at the skinny blonde and her boyfriend. The look on their faces made her giggle as she moved his hand lower on her waist before pecking his nose softly.

Robbie let out a sigh of relief when the couple walked away and Cat finally let go of him.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked as they moved up in line.

"That guy was making fun of you so I decided to show him you could get a pretty girl too." She said sweetly, lacing her fingers with his gently.

"T-Thanks…"He blushed, squeezing her hand, making her smile.

"Okay so who's going first?" The man behind the counter asked them.

"I will!" Cat giggled, handing him three dollars before he gave her a baseball.

She threw it, missing the bottles by a foot, not knocking any of them down.

"Phooey. I wanted a big bear." She pouted.

"Here, let me try." Robbie suggested, giving the man three dollars.

Robbie grabbed the baseball, throwing it hard. It went straight, hitting the very top bottle, knocking it to the ground. The one to the right wobbled but stayed in its place.

A few guys behind them chuckled as the guy handed Robbie a tiny stuffed bear. It was about the size of Robbie's hand when he grabbed it.

"Sorry I couldn't win you a big bear like the other guys could…" Robbie muttered as they walked away, handing her the small bear.

"Hey…" She spoke up, grabbing his arm. "It's perfect…" She smiled, looking up at him. "…Just like you." She whispered before placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"You think I'm perfect?" Robbie asked shyly.

She nodded, avoiding his gaze as she leaned against his arm lovingly. He smiled, kissing her hair softly as he took his hand in hers.

…

Cat and Robbie went on more rides and ate more food, never running into their friends anywhere. Though neither of them minded; both enjoying the others company.

"Oooh Robbie! Let's go in the photo booth!" Cat smiled, dragging him over to it.

"Cat it doesn't look like we can both fit in there-" Robbie tried to protest as she pushed him behind the curtain off the small box.

"Yes we can silly." She giggled, placing herself in his lap before shutting the curtain.

"O-Oh…" He stuttered nervously as she readjusted herself on his lap.

"Robbie can I have a dollar?" She asked sweetly, leaning her back against his chest.

"Uh…yeah. Here." He said, handing her a dollar he dug out of his pocket.

She smiled, taking it and putting it into the machine. Robbie sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with arms rigidly at his sides.

She giggled, grabbing them and wrapping them around her tightly.

"Say cheese!" She giggled, as they both smiled cutely into the camera.

It started to count down from five before it took another picture.

"Make a silly face!" She laughed, sticking her tongue and going cross eyed as Robbie did the same, laughing along with her.

The five seconds started to count down again and Cat turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his cheek.

After the initial shock, Robbie was able to smile and hug her back for the picture. When it was taken and the countdown had restarted, Robbie made a bold move, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek for the picture.

She made a high pitched, surprised giggle as he tried not to laugh against her cheek.

When the countdown restarted, she turned to her head to smile at him; their noses brushing passed each other.

She let out a nervous giggle, her cheeks tinting about the same shade of pink as his.

Neither of them realized that the last picture was being taken as they stared into each other's eyes. Cat's darted to his lips, and as soon as he got enough courage to lean in, his phone started to ring loudly, causing Cat to almost fall out of his lap.

He held onto her, digging in his pocket for his phone.

"It's my mom." He said. "Be right back." He smiled as he gently slid her off his lap.

She took a deep breathe, regaining her composer of what had just happened before tapping on the screen to pick a border for their photos. She added another dollar so that it would print two, one for her and one for Robbie.

She smiled at the different borders, not knowing which one to pick. But then, her eyes landed on a certain one. It was risky, but it would get her point across.

Without a second thought she picked the border and printed the pictures. She grabbed them, tucking them away in her purse before exiting to find Robbie.

"Okay…bye mom." He hung up the phone, turning to Cat. "Did you get the pictures?"

"Yup!" She smiled, pulling them out and handing him one.

He blushed when he noticed the border. It was white with little pink hearts fluttering around the pictures.

"Wanna go on the Ferris wheel?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh…sure." She smiled, intertwining their fingers as they got on line.

…

"Hey, do you see that?" Jade asked Beck, pointing at something a good 50 feet from them.

"See what?" Tori chimed.

"That clown in the diaper?" Beck asked.

"No." She scolded, hitting his chest. "That." She clarified, pointing to a certain two people on line for the Ferris wheel.

"Is that Cat and Robbie?" Andre asked.

"Yup." Jade smiled as Robbie wrapped his arm around Cat's shoulders.

"Do you think their together finally?" Tori asked.

"Probably not. I would have heard from Cat by now." Jade said.

"Why don't we join them?" Tori asked, heading towards them.

"No!" Jade yelled, grabbing her arm. "Let them be…" She smiled.

…

After checking Cat's height, much to Robbie's amusement, they were seated in the Ferris wheel.

Cat let out a nervous squeak as the started moving. They weren't so high when they stopped, the man loaded more carts with people.

But once they started moving, they got higher and higher.

Cat whimpered, burying her face in Robbie's arm.

"Cat, are you alright?" He asked softly.

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gently lifting her head from where it was buried in his shirt.

Once she got a look at how high up they were, she squeaked again, clinging to him.

"Cat, are you scared?" He asked gently.

"Y-Yeah…" She stuttered, looking down, a small tear falling down her cheek.

Robbie wrapped an arm around her shoulder tightly, his other hand going to cheek. He wiped away her tear, cupping her cheek in his hand so she was looking at him.

"Why did you say would wanted to go Kitty Cat?" He asked softly.

"Because I wanted to be with you…" She trailed off.

"Cat, that's sweet cutie but we could be together down there on the ground." He chuckled softly. "Just look at me okay? I got you…" He said sweetly, looking her in her baby brown eyes.

"Kk…" She whispered, breath hitching in realization of their closeness.

In all honesty she didn't think she would be this afraid. She figured going on the Ferris wheel would be romantic and sweet.

Who was she kidding. It's not like she would get the guts to confess her love for him up here anyways.

"Thank you Robbie…" She smiled adoringly at him.

"Anything for you…" He said shyly, making her giggle.

"Hey look." He said, looking up at the beautiful starry sky. "It's not so bad up here, is it?" He asked.

She looked up, amazed by the big moon.

"It's so pretty!" She giggled, looking back at him.

"Like you…" He charmed, tucking a lose curl behind her ear.

She giggled, blushing at his words.

He smiled at her, before leaning in and gently kissing her nose. He pulled away to see her face scrunched up in confusion and sadness.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"You missed." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked utterly confused on what she was even talking about.

"You missed my lips silly." She said seriously, thee corner of her lips turning up the slightest bit.

"Oh…" He said awkwardly. "W-Well I didn't want you to run away again." He said honestly, melting under her warm, loving stare.

"Well…" She trailed off, nervously looking down. "Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere…" She whispered, looking back at him.

His heart started to race and he smiled widely at her, trying to comprehend if she really just that or not.

She really wanted him to kiss her?

She really felt the same way this whole time?

"Here, let me show you." She smiled. "Just move your head down just little…" She trailed off, using finger to tilt his chin. "And…there." She smiled. "Try not to miss this time." She said, before closing her eyes.

She really wanted him to kiss her.

Robbie looked around, before pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. That the love of his life of his life and best friend, Caterina Valentine, who sat here with her eyes closed, waiting for him to kiss her, wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

Noticing that she was still sitting there, he swallowed his nerves and leaned in.

Cat's heart started to race rapidly as she felt his breath against her lips.

Unable to take it anymore, she met him half way, her lips gently pressing against his.

He pulled away two seconds later, a small grin on his face.

"I have been waiting for that all night…" Cat admitted, before grabbing his shirt and kissing him again.

He kissed back with all the love and passion he had been holding in for so long, afraid she would run away from him. His arm still around her shoulders his other hand fell to her thigh as her hands gripped his shirt; one on the collar and one at the hem.

She broke apart for a second. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked breathily.

He nodded, smiling a little.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you…" She whispered.

His heart nearly popped out of his chest as he looked down at the beauty he held in his arms.

"I'm in love with you too…" He responded.

She giggled, leaning in to kiss him some more, this time biting his lip and opening her mouth. He followed her lead, their tongues meeting soon enough as they continued with passion.

They were so consumed in their love, that neither of them noticed that the Ferris wheel had stopped and they were no longer at the top.

"Eh hem…"

The two broke apart to see their four friends standing there at the front of the line for the Ferris wheel. They both turned red, avoiding their stares.

"So…" Jade spoke up. "Are you guys getting out or going again?" She asked.

Cat giggled. "Going again." She said, grabbing Robbie and kissing him again as they got higher and higher.

**A/N: It's taken more than a week to write this for some odd reason**

**Sorry to keep you waiting…**

**Even if you didn't know I was writing it lol**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**More stories to come soon!**

**Love you all**

**Review!**


End file.
